O Diário de Uma Lestrange
by Lua0o0Black
Summary: Bellatrix, depois de todos esses anos, estava cansada de ocultar o que sentia. Logo pegou seu antigo diário e escreveu uma página de revelações. p.s.: Minha primeira fanfic, não me matem. T.T


**O Diário de uma **

**Lestrange.**

Uma _fanfic_ escrita por

**Lua**

Copyright©

2008

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you_

_Home..._

Nunca entendi porque sempre usei esse monte de pergaminho para escrever minhas anotações diárias, até agora.

Tenho me sentido um tanto sufocada; sempre me senti, desde que a promessa de minha mãe fora cumprida. Desde que me casei. Desde que me tornei uma Lestrange.

Rodolphus sempre foi um bom marido. Sempre me mimou, sempre me deu tudo do bom e do melhor. Até os meus caprichos ele sempre atendeu, mesmo alguns sendo inúteis. Porém, durante todos esses anos, só possuí satisfação financeira. Só.

É claro que, servindo ao Lorde das Trevas, me completo a cada dia, porém, não é disso que estou falando.

Nunca amei Rodolphus. Ele não me atrai em nada. Absolutamente nada. Até que tenta ser um bom comensal, porém, sempre sou eu que resolvo tudo. Ele tenta me agradar; tenta demonstrar o que sente.

Nunca duvidei do amor dele. Sempre foi grudado em mim como um carrapato, porém eu sempre o afastei. Desde Hogwarts. Desde pequenos. Mas meus pais e os pais dele já haviam feito o acordo, em nome á honra das famílias.

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on…_

Nunca o vi como homem. Nunca o desejei. Ele nunca me despertou interesse.

Dormimos na mesma cama, sim. Somos um casal. Porém, só para preservar essa imagem.

Não me imagino sendo tocada por ele. Isso me causa repugnância. A voz dele me irrita. O jeito de andar mais ainda. Até o modo de como usa a varinha nas batalhas me enjoa. Está cada vez mais insuportável conviver com esse homem; não o culpo inteiramente. Talvez ele tenha feito o melhor que pode. Porém não é o bastante. Ele nunca conseguirá ser o homem que sempre quis. Ele nunca conseguirá ser _aquele homem_.

Porém aquele homem nunca poderá ser meu. E nunca foi. Mas sempre o desejei. Em pensamento. Em silêncio. Nunca ninguém da minha família soube. Nunca, a não ser Narcissa. Pois ela é minha irmã preferida; ela guarda meus segredos mais íntimos.

Ele sempre foi a "ovelha negra" da família, junto com minha irmã, Andrômeda.

Sempre foi um dos garotos mais cobiçados em Hogwarts; aquele jeito arrogante e ao mesmo tempo sedutor sempre me deixou louca.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love_

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love_

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_They don't hear you singing to me…_

Ele sempre foi o que eu desejei. Quando me pegava nos braços... Aquele jeito bruto, frio... Porém provocante... Sempre quis que Rodolphus fosse assim... Mas não é... Aquele idiota, tão manso, carinhoso, grudento...

Sirius me desejava. Eu sempre vi isso em seus olhos. E, além de tudo, em seus beijos. Em seus toques. Em seu corpo.

Eu também sempre o desejei. Era a minha obsessão, meu brinquedo.

Ele era perfeito... Lindo, arrogante, sensual... Todas as garotas sempre o desejaram... Me doía ver ele com outras... Porém eu sabia, que mais tarde a noite seria só minha... Ele seria só meu...

Durante anos agimos assim... Quando noivei com Rodolphus, foi ainda melhor. Aquela sensação de adrenalina, aquele receio de que alguém nos visse...

Foi um jogo. Um jogo que nós dois adorávamos jogar. Um passatempo. Uma brincadeira.

Porém, isso me marcou mais do que deveria marcar.

Ultimamente tenho pensado muito em nossos momentos. Em sua voz. Em cada palavra dita. Em seu toque. Em seus suspiros...

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

_My darling, our love is forever…_

Sempre que vou me deitar, sonho com ele. Sonho com nós dois. Como antigamente, porém, na maioria das vezes, na fase adulta. Nunca quero acordar desses sonhos, porém, quando Rodolphus se mexe na cama, ele facilmente me acorda. E isso me irrita como nunca. Queria que fosse Sirius que estivesse deitado ao meu lado, e não Rodolphus.

É isso. Apenas um desabafo. E nada mais. Como sempre desabafei nessas páginas velhas.

Vou queimar esse diário. Nunca poderão saber.

Nunca saberão que, um dia, desejei Sirius Black.

É só.

_Bellatrix Black Lestrange._


End file.
